


Take Me to Sleep

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet scene before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Written for the "domesticity" square on my FemTrope Bingo card.

Kurenai collapses onto her duvet, sighing. Mirai is usually a low-maintenance child, but tonight it had begun to seem as though nothing would get her to sleep.

"I was beginning to think nothing was gonna get her to sleep," Anko comments from behind, hands working along Kurenai's neck and shoulders.

"Thanks for your help," Kurenai says, trying to sound sharp beneath Anko's ministrations.

"I'm helping now, aren't I?" Anko asks, and damned if she isn't. She leans close, breathes, "Know what would make you really feel better?"

"Sleep."

Anko huffs a laugh, acknowledges, "That too," and carries her to bed.


End file.
